1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of purifying epichlorohydrin by contact with a polymeric adsorbent.
2. Background of the Invention
In the commercial production of epichlorohydrin, small amounts of impurities are frequently present in the product stream that will degrade the product, causing it to be off specification. One of these impurities is 2,3-butanedione which is a color body which when present in epichlorohydrin causes it to have an undesirable greenish tint. A simple and inexpensive process for removing the impurity from the epichlorohydrin product without causing a significant loss in the epoxide value of the product would be very desirable.